(DxA) Alphabet Challenge
by ApritelloIsLife
Summary: 26 fluffy short stories about Apritello! You know the drill baby, rated M for safety! **NOW COMPLETED**
1. A is for Amazing

Donnie was head over heels in love with April. He fell in love with her the first time he saw her. Before April, Donnie wasn't always so distracted. He could actually focus on his work without April popping into his head. All he ever thinks about anymore is April and how much he loves her. He loves her hair. He loves her personality. He loves the way she looks at him. He loves everything about her. He couldn't love her more.

Donnie absolutely adored April. Wanted to live the rest of his life with her. The way she would lead him on and then turn him down drove him nearly insane. He loves her so much it hurts. Why was love so cruel and yet at the same time so amazing?


	2. B is for Beautiful

Donnie was so distracted. So distracted, in fact, April walked up to him and punched him in his arm before he noticed her. "April!" he was pleasantly surprised she was there.

"You're so distracted. If I came in here and stole something, you wouldn't even notice." she said, making a joke.

"Well, I would notice after a while. I have an inventory you know." Donnie said half teasing and half not.

"An inventory? Really?" April raised an eyebrow.

"Live with Mikey for 15 years, you'll know what I mean." that earned a chuckle.

"What were you thinking about?" April asked.

"You," he wanted to say. "How beautiful you are and how much I love you." "What do you love about me?" she would question him.

"Your eyes, your nose. I love your hair, your skin. Your personality, but most of all, I love that you see us for who we are, not what we are." he would answer.

But instead, he just said a science term that April wouldn't understand and turned back to his desk, pretending to work on a project he had already finished.


	3. C is for Choices

**Fun fact: This was almost C is for Confidence, where Donnie makes the first move, but that doesn't really fit his personality.  
Rating: K**

C is for Choices  
Alphabet Challenge pt 3

Donnie was both fearing and anticipating this afternoon. Raph had earlier told him that April wanted to talk to him.. Something important, he said. If he understands anything, then she's telling him how annoying he's getting, following her around like a sick puppy.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He was working on something important. He knew all of the terms and math, but whenever he looked at it, it seemed like a foreign language. He just couldn't concentrate.

Finally, he heard a knock at the door and a soft voice calling his name. Almost immediately he was opening it to see the beautiful redhead smiling at him.

"April." he smiled and gestured for her to come in. "Is.. something wrong?" he asked, even though he knew there wasn't.

"Actually, I just wanted to talk to you." the way April tilted her head and smiled made Donnie want to run over and hug her.. or kiss her.. or do _something!_

"Oh. Of course. What's up?" he said as nonchalant as he could.

"It's about us." Donnie's heart immediately sank. This is what he was fearing.. that she as going to 'let him down easy'

"Oh. Well, Raph told me already." his voice was soft and sad.

"He did?" her excited expression saddened him more.

"Well. You don't have to worry.. I won't be bothering you anymore..."

"What.. What are you talking about?"

"You're getting ready to tell me how annoying I am, hopelessly trying to win the girl.." he referenced a movie they watched a week ago, _When Paths Cross._ But that movie had a happy ending. This one, he was afraid, would not. He directed his saddened gaze to his feet. He was afraid if he looked at April any longer, he just might cry.

"That wasn't what I was going to say at all." Donnie's gaze shot back into her eyes. "I was going to say, I know that you like me..." _Like is such an understatement._ Donnie thought. "And.. I think I like you too," she smiled and then whispered "Like.. _like you_ like you."

Donnie's eyes must have shrunk to the size of marbles. His mouth was straighter than an arrow... Wait, did he hear her right? April likes him? Like _likes him_ likes him?! He was stunned.. He was at a loss for words. If you blew on him he would have lost balance and fell over. "You... You do?" his mouth spread in a wide grin "You do?!" he repeated.

"I do." April smiled. And then, she was crushed into Donnie's arms, her face flush against his plastron. "I do." she repeated and nuzzled her face into his plastron. Then she looked up at his face. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth. And _that_ was what caused him to pass out.


	4. D is for Different

Donnie was a cross between disbelief and surprise from what April told him yesterday.. But Donnie was starting to worry if he was the right guy for her. April was always saying how much she wanted her normal life back. Donnie couldn't give that to her. April noticed his glum mood.

"Donnie, what's wrong? It's been an hour and you've barely touched your circuit board." she said trying to make a joke. Don was working on yet another project, but his train of thought wasn't as speedy as it normally was.

"Just.. thinking." he answered.

"Thinking about?"

"You." he had the courage to say. This caused April to blush.

"Then why do you look so sad?" she crossed her arms and pretended to be offended.

"I'm just wondering.. if I deserve you." he sighed.

"What... What do you mean?" she was genuinely confused.

"I mean... I'm different.. And I could never give you your normal life back.." April looked at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"I don't want my normal life. I want you." she said. And then, she twisted her body so she could give him a kiss. And they shared a gentle and loving kiss that set off butterfly's in April's stomach..


	5. E is for Endurance

Donnie was worried. He hadn't heard from April all day. He was checking his messages almost every 5 minutes. Finally he decided that something was wrong, and if there wasn't, she could forgive him later.

He walked into his lab and turned on his computer. He used GPS to track the position of April's T-Phone. And when he found out where she was, he got up faster than a lightning bolt, ran out the door, and went top-side without telling his brothers where he was going.

Karai's Hide-out.

-

"Karai!" he shouted to the darkness. Suddenly the lights of the warehouse turned on. His eyes scanned the area and found Karai standing on a catwalk. He also saw April, dangling from the ceiling, with duct tape over her mouth.

"Karai." he said again. He got ready to run across the floor when "Ah, ah, ah. Don't you know what your standing on?"

He looked down. "Electric wiring."

"Every step you take will send 3,000 watts through you," she laughed evilly. "Now tell me... Is your 'sweet little chinchilla' worth the pain?"

Don looked her straight in the eye and said "Yes." And then, he ran across the floor. The wiring sprung to life and every time he took a step his entire body jolted. At first, it wasn't so painful, he could endure it. However, after only getting halfway there, he found himself slower than he was a few minutes ago. His body ached, his muscles were sore. He had to keep reminding himself to keep going. Keep going for April.

He threw a shuriken at the rope holding April in place. She fell, still tied up, onto the safety of Don's shell, where the electric current had no chance of being carried. Donnie held her in place with his Bo and made his way back to the exit.

"That was amusing and all.. But I'm not done with you yet," Karai said. "Bots, bring me his shell."

Seemingly out of nowhere, 10 or 20 foot bots appeared in front of them. Don, not having the strength to fight, threw a smoke bomb, and ran for it.

They didn't get far, but they were able to get to the safety of the sewer. "We'll head to the lair tomorrow.." Don said weakly as he untied and ungagged April.

He sat on the concrete and pushed himself up against the wall. "That was dangerous." April told him.

"I'd do anything for you April.. My April.." he said softly, his eyes brown eyes barely opened, looking into her blue ones.

April crushed into him and held him for what seemed like hours. She was crying. She almost lost him, her Donnie. After a while she fell asleep in the safety of Don's arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Soon after, Don fell asleep with his head back, leaning against the sewer wall.


	6. F is for Firsts

April still wasn't over Donnie's heroic actions a week ago. He had finally healed up and was able to return to normal activities. April hadn't stopped hearing about how dangerous the fact that she went top-side was _yet._ But his concern both annoyed and pleasured her. It was great to know a guy cared about you that much.

She glanced over at Donnie working on his laptop. He looked so cute when he was concentrating, his tongue stuck out ever so slightly, brown eyes fixed on the project he was working on, giant hands moving furiously over the keys. "Hey Donnie." she called.

He looked over at her, pausing his work only for a second to say "Yea?"

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're working?" He looked up again and saw April walking towards him. His green cheeks tinted pink.

"N...no." he stuttered "Well I mean, technically, you have _now_ , but you haven't said it bef... April?" April was moving ever so slightly closer to his face. He blushed even more furiously. _Is she going to kiss me?_ he wondered. April smiled at him before whispering "Donnie." and then she kissed him.

It wasn't like their earlier kiss, sweet and gentle. In this one, April's lips crushed into his, causing him to tilt his head back from his sitting position. Her tongue slid across his lip and he parted his mouth slightly, allowing her entrance. Slowly, she began to slide her tongue in his mouth. A fire was set off in both of their stomachs as shy, inexperienced teens began to explore the wonders of each other's mouths.

Donnie's hands cupped April's hips and pulled her into his lap, not breaking the kiss. Donnie's hands moved south to cup around her firm ass. __

Donnie pulled back from the kiss, the intensity becoming too much for an inexperienced turtle. He could swear he heard a little whimper from her lips when he pulled back. He could tell he was blushing, he felt the burn in his cheeks. He was surprised to see April blushing as well. "Wow." he whispered. Of all the things he could of said, 'wow' was the only word that came to mind.

"No kidding." she said back, smiling.


	7. G is for Gin

April was known for her competitiveness. She never backed down from a challenge, and she never gave up until she won, even if she played a game all night.

Her next challenge? Beat Donnie at Gin. Donnie was the master at basically every board game, card game, online game, you name it and he'll know it. They were sitting on the floor of the sewers. April's mouth was stretched in a straight line, her eyes looking only at her cards.

"No need for a poker face. I have what you need, and I'm not giving it to you." April looked up for a half second to see a smirk playing on Donnie's face.

She looked back down at her cards "Maybe my poker face is that good you just _think_ that I need that card."

"That made no sense." he said teasing with her. He knew what she meant.

The scoreboard was Donnie with 492 and April with 487. She only needed a gin to win.. And she just needed the three of hearts for a gin.

She picked up a card from the deck and immediately her poker face was gone. She threw a card face down and spread out her cards. "Gin!" she smiled

Donnie's mouth was agape. Was he just beat? _That's impossible! I never lose!_ they had just got done playing 6 rounds, spent 7 hours playing gin, and he had won each time... And he looses his streak on the 7th? He was torn between pride and shock.

April literally fell over laughing at his reaction. Between outbursts of laughter she managed to squeak out "I guess your streak is over!"  
Donnie couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Laughing, he crawled over to April and collapsed beside her.

After they calmed down, April snuggled up to Donnie. He looked down at her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"We should play Gin more often." Donnie sighed, contented.

"Yea. We should." April agreed.


	8. H is for Happiness

Edited from original format. See censored version at DeviantArt

Smut! You have been warned!

Donnie and April have been together for 2 weeks now. Things were going well. He loved her, and she loved him. She was snuggled beside Donnie on the couch, only half paying attention to the movie that was on. She had seen it about 100 times, and she'd _much_ rather concentrate on something else... She looked over at Donnie. He had his eyes fixed on the television. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Hey, Don?"

"Yea?" he faced his sweet princess.

"I think this movie is rather boring." she said giving him her best sexy smile. "Would you rather do something else?"

"Sure. What?" he took her statement a little to literally. April rolled her eyes. Did she have to draw a picture?

"You take everything so literally." she shook her head. And then she pounced him like a tiger with it's prey. Her tongue snaked out to greet him at first contact. Between kisses Donnie said "Oh. I get it now."

Donnie rolled them around so he was on top. He was always shy and bashful, but when it was just them, when she set all his nerves on fire, he had a need to be in control. He moved away from her lips to trace kisses from her jawline to her neck. This elicited a moan. _Moan for me, April._

He slipped his hand under her shirt and worked one of her nipples into a pert nub. "Oh Donnie.." she gasped. He was about to coax her out of her shirt when "Donnie. Wait."

He was afraid he had done something wrong, but her half lidded eyes told him he had not. "I need you." she whispered.

Don shuddered at her words. He swiftly picked her up and carried her to his room. He set her on his bed and practically ripped off her shirt. His hands cupped her shoulders and forcefully pushed her down. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and she gasped. He did it again and she moaned. Then he began to suck and nibble at her left breast, while rolling his thumb around her right.

"Oh.. Donnie.." she moaned. She was aware of the slickness forming in her panties.

Then Donnie left her breasts to kiss her stomach. His kisses trailed down, down, until he was kissing the band of her shorts. He slowly began to pull her shorts down her legs as April kicked off her shoes. He slid her shorts down her legs and she kicked them to the floor. Donnie pulled himself up next to her and kissed with fire as he stroked her through the damp fabric of her panties. April moaned into his mouth.

April broke the kiss, breathing hard, and leaned against his neck. "More.. Please." she begged. Don happily obliged. Sliding a hand into her panties, he entered her with his large finger. She moaned and bucked towards him. Donnie's erection was getting increasingly painful to keep in his shell.

He sucked on her neck while she rode his finger. "Faster!" she begged and Donnie complied. He thrust his finger into her faster and deeper. "Oh Donnie!" she screamed as she reached her orgasm. He kissed her as he removed her hand from his panties.

She could feel his firm erection pressing against her hip. It must have escaped his shell. She pressed against it harder and he moaned.

"I want you." she begged him with her eyes. He literally ripped apart her panties and they fell in shreds to the floor. He positioned himself over her and whispered "Are you sure?"

"Now." she begged. He complied. He entered her as gently and slowly as he could, knowing it was her first time.

There was a sharp burning pain in her as he entered. Tears formed in her eyes. "I-if its hurting you, we can stop." he told her.

"No. Just give me a minute like this. It will stop." and it did. After a while the burning stopped. "I'm better now." she whispered.

Slowly, and gently, he began to pull out of her and push back into her. On the first thrust, there was pain. On the second, the pain had subsided. On the third, she was moaning and begging for more. "Faster." she groaned. And so he did. He thrust into her faster, but still gently, not wanting to hurt her. It took all of his self-control not to pound her into the mattress.

April arched forward as she reached her orgasm. Donnie came soon after, exploding his seed in her. He collapsed next to her, spent and out of breath. Don covered them up with a blanket, and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

"Donnie? It's 12 in the afternoon! Get up!" Raph said opening his door. "Donnie?" the covers were up over his bed. "Come on time to get-" he stopped mid-sentence when he found a very spent and _very_ nude April in Don's arms. Blushing furiously, he ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Raph?" Leo called after his embarrassed brother. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nope. Not a damn thing." he said walking straight for his room.

Hey what could they say? At least they were happy.


	9. I is for Indifferences

Donnie was thinking about how different he was and how lucky he was to have April. He looked over at April, asleep on the other side of the bed. She was so beautiful like this, her nose scrunched up as if she was concentrating, her eyes barely closed, and her chest rising and falling in a perfect rhythm. _I don't deserve her._

Blue eyes peeked out of eyelids to see brown eyes staring at her. "Unnh.. What time is it?" April rubbed her eyes.

"12:30.. Raph came in earlier today."

"Wait.. seriously?" April looked at his serious expression, and then burst out laughing.

"Honestly? A turtle sees you naked and this is how you react?"

Between laughter, she choked out "You're a turtle too!" When she found that Donnie wasn't laughing with her she calmed down and looked up at him. "Is.. something wrong?"

"I was just thinking.. I just.." he let out a long sigh. "I just don't deserve this.. I don't deserve you.. I'm just too different."

April frowned at him. "You're not different. You're unique. And if unique is different, I'm different too." Donnie looked over at her and she continued. "Besides, your not that different from me. You have two eyes, two hands... Two arms, and two legs. You have a giant brain in that skull of yours. And you have a heart. Just like me." she moved her hand over his plastron and found his heart beat. "It doesn't matter if you're green, or have a shell. I don't see that. I see you for who you are, not what you are."

"I.. love you." he said.

"I love you too." and she kissed him sweetly, banishing his fears away.


	10. J is for Jealousy

Recently, Donnie hadn't been seeing a lot of April. She'd go top-side without warning and run off somewhere with Casey... He didn't know why but the fact that she was with Casey just made him feel.. _different._ Why was that? He knew they were just studying.. _Are they just studying?_ He had to confront Casey. Make him realize she was _his_ girl.

-

A couple of hours later, Casey walked in, his arm around April, talking about something. "Red, that's not how it went down at all!"

Donnie glared at him. "Get your filthy arm off of April." his voice was lower than normal. Casey separated from April and said "Dude, what's your problem?"

Donnie got up and walked up to him. "You're my problem." he clenched and unclenched his fists to keep from punching him. Why was he so _angry?_

"Donnie. Stop." April said firmly at him.

"This is your fault too! You shouldn't be running around with people all hours of the day without even checking in with me!"

"Oh so now I need you _permission_ to go study with Casey?" April crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'm not a child and you're not my mom!"

Donnie's cheeks burned. He wasn't sure what to say.. But Casey said something for him. "Oh my god.. _Someone's_ jealous!" Casey burst out laughing pointing a finger at Donnie. Don felt like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He was so embarrassed.

"Don't laugh at him!" April shot a glare at Casey.

'Woah, Red, chill, what's _your_ problem?"

"I don't like people laughing at my boyfriend."

"Wait, wait, wait... _Him_? You? _Boyfriend_? What!" Casey was dumbfounded, and it was Donnie and April's turn to crack up.


	11. K is for Katas

April was one to never back down from a challenge. She always enjoyed doing new activities. Her favorite activity was training to be a kunoichi with Master Splinter. Most of the time all they did was run katas. So that's what she did alone.

She was running katas over and over, wanting to please her sensei. Almost every time she tried it, she would fall.

"Come on April. Don't be a wuss.. Practice makes perfect." she pulled herself up off the ground for the about the 100th time that night. And then she tried again. And once again, she fell. "Ugh, what am I doing wrong!"

"Well, first off, your footing is off." April shot her gaze to the gap toothed turtle watching her run katas with a bo. "And you aren't holding the bo right." he walked up to her and took his hands in hers. "You've got to have them farther apart.. Like this.. And your feet are too far apart." he scooted her feet together with his own.

With their hands interlaced and their feet side by side, together they ran katas. It looked as they were dancing.. And they danced until the night was through and they fell asleep on the floor, hands still holding the bo.


	12. L is for Love

Donnie and April had been together for a month now. April loved him so much. But she was also worried. Worried that one day, he wouldn't return. She always had been worried that when the turtles went top-side, they may not return... but now that she was with Don, her worries were starting to get to her.

Around the time that Don started going top-side every night, the nightmares started. She would dream that the guys wouldn't return, or they would and they wouldn't have Donnie...

It was 3 AM and April was watching the late late show. She had just woken up from a terrible nightmare and was too afraid to go back to sleep. It was around 4 when Don returned without the others. He was surprised to see April up that early.

"Why are you up so early?" he took a seat beside the beautiful red-head.

"I had a nightmare... Where are the others?" April twirled her hair around her finger.. it was a nervous tick.

"Still on patrol. I decided to come back early.. I have a project I need finished.. I got the parts I needed when we raided a storage unit."

"Oh."

"What did you dream about?" Donnie placed a three-fingered hand on her leg as if to comfort her.

"You..." she looked down at the massive hand on her leg.

"And you call it a nightmare? I take offense to that." Don crossed his arms and pretended to be offended.

April chuckled. "It wasn't like that.. I would consider that to be a good dream."

"Then what _was_ it about?"

"I had a dream you died.." the finger went back to twirling her hair. "And there was nothing I could do.." her eyes teared up "And it just scares me because you go top-side all the time, and I'm afraid you wont come back one day."

"April..." Donnie pulled her in an embrace and ran his hands through her hair.

"I just don't know what to think." her voice was choking up. Donnie could tell she was crying. "I just don't know what to _feel_."

"Love." Donnie told her. "Feel my love."

And then he held her until she fell asleep in his arms.


	13. M is for Macaroni

April was in a terrible mood. It was just one of those days. She'd go off screaming at someone for nothing. So she went to see the only person who could always help her. Donnie.

She didn't bother knocking. She knew he was in his lab. She just burst in and plopped herself down in a metal folding chair. Donnie looked up at her from his work. "Something wrong?"

"Just about everything! Ugh I'm in the worst mood." she let her head fall into her hands as she let out a long groan.

Donnie walked toward her. "Forgive me for asking... but are you menstruating?"

"What?! No!" April's face turned the color of her hair. "Are you kidding me?! Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know.. It's the medic side in me."

"Well I didn't come in here for a check up. I came in here to get some support!" April crossed her arms

"Wait here." and then, Don left the room.

"Ugh! Donnie!" April called after him. She groaned and tossed her head back.

-

About 15 minutes later, Don returned with a bowl of mac n cheese and two forks. "I'm not the best chef, but mac always cheers _me_ up so... I made us some."

April smiled at him. Donnie always knew how to lift her spirits, even if it was with something simple like mac n cheese. Together they shared the large bowl of macaroni giggling and laughing about each other.


	14. N is for Natural

Donnie was thinking of April, and how lucky he was to have such a natural beauty. Honestly, he didn't understand what April saw in him. She was a beautiful human, and he was... well.. _him._ It boggled his mind. He felt as if any moment he would wake up and it would have all been a dream. A _damn good_ dream, but still...

He was so lucky. April was a natural beauty, and she was all his.


	15. O is for Occurances

April ran to the bathroom to vomit for what seemed like the 100th time that day. Her ankles were swollen, and she had a major migraine. What the hell was wrong with her?

She looked up on her phone to see what she may have.. She didn't want to bother Donnie. It was probably just the flu.

"Lets see.. Common sicknesses with migraines swollen ankles and vomiting.." April looked at Yahoo Answers. "The flu.. Pregnancy.. Pneumonia." her eyes jolted back up to pregnancy. "No. I couldn't be..." Still.. She took a pregnancy test just to be sure.. And it came up positive.

"No... Fucking.. Way!" she could just see the magazine covers now _"18-year-old Has Turtle Baby"._ What the hell was she going to do! What was she going to tell Donnie? "This wouldn't have happened if he would have let me gone top-side to get condoms!"

She groaned and tossed her head back. This was going to be a _long_ day.


	16. P is for Pregnancy

It had been a week since April had found out she was pregnant and she still hadn't told Donnie. She was going to have to sooner or later. Preferably before he picks up on her symptoms.

"Hey. Donnie?" April turned to face the father of her child.

"Yea?" Don faced her.

"Um... Never mind." she looked down at her hands.

"You know you can tell me anything.."

"If I tell you, you will hate me."

"April. I could never hate you. Nothing you do will make me hate you. On that note, what did you do?" Don gave her a look she often saw him give Mikey. It was his what-did-you-do-Mikey look.

"Nothing." she looked up in his eyes innocently.

"Then.. What did you want to tell me?"

"I.. Don't remember." she lied.

"Tell me." his voice was firm and so was his gaze, but at the same time there was a sense of trust.

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry.. Did you just say you're _pregnant?!"_ Donnie's voice raised and at the same time go higher.

"Shh! No one else knows about it!" April tried to hush him.

"You.. We.. I'm babies?" the two words 'I'm pregnant', were all it took to reduce Don into a babbling mass of incoherent goo. His jaw must have hit the floor. But how he reacted was what surprised April. After he got out of mental shock, he scooped her up, twirled her around, and kissed her deeply on the mouth. Then he laid his forehead atop hers and sighed.

And the only thing that came to April's mind was "I love you."


	17. Q is for Questions

It had been three weeks since Don had found out about April's pregnancy, and she was becoming noticeably.. well.. different. She had put on 30 pounds and was starting to look pregnant. But somehow, they still managed to hide it from everyone. Her appetite was larger than normal.. She could eat an entire 18 inch herself. She'd gone from a D-Cup to a double D.

Don looked over at April eating a seafood pizza. His gaze drifted to her stomach, and joy spread to his heart. It was remarkable that his child was growing, thriving in the stomach of the most beautiful girl on the planet. But there was also a sense of fear. Dozens of questions soared into his brain.

"Don? You're making me feel self-conscious." April had caught Don staring at her stomach.

"Oh.. Sorry.. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"This.. All of this.. And how much longer we can keep it up."

"As long as you need to sweetie. I'm ready to tell them when you are." she smiled at him.

"But.. What are we even going to do when it's born?"

"Well, considering the father is very intelligent I don't think we need to worry about school." Don chuckled and smiled at her. "And I can move into your room.. My old room can be the baby's room."

"Okay.. But where are you going to even _have_ the baby? It's not like we can walk into a hospital."

"Well, since your the doctor, what's wrong with me giving birth in the lab?" she tilted her head. She'd obviously thought about this for a long time.

"Okay.. What will we tell the guys?" then an even worse question popped into his head. "What will we tell _sensei?!"_

"The truth. It's all we can tell them." April took another bite of her pizza.

"This is going to be hard.."

"I never said it wasn't. But we have to tell them. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Don agreed.


	18. R is for Rectitude

"Are you ready to tell them?" April faced Donnie.

"I don't know.."

"It's now or never Don." she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay.." Don walked into the dojo followed by April.

"You are late, Donatello." Splinter directed his gaze to the purple-masked ninja who had just walked in.

"Sorry, Sensei. April and I got caught in a discussion."

"It is fine. We will be-" Don cut him off.

"Um.. Sensei?"

"Yes?" Splinter looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Um. April has something to tell you."

"Pussy." April crossed her arms and glared at Don who shrugged at her. "Okay. Sensei. See, it's like this..."

"Yes?" Splinter was becoming impatient. "What is it?"

"Well.. I'm.. Possibly.. Kind of... Pregnant?" her voice got softer and softer as she said it.

"WHAT?!" shouted Splinter, Raph, and Leo simultaneously. Mikey just sat there not knowing what was going on.

"What does pregnant mean?" Mikey shrugged.

"It means having a baby." Leo answered him.

"Ohhh.. What?!"

"Yea.. I'm pregnant.. With.. Um.. Donnie's baby.."

"WHAT?!" this time it came out of Mikey's mouth as well.

"Holy shit. The son of a bitch _actually_ did it." Leo's jaw dropped.

"I told you that!" Raph glared at him.

"Yea right, like I was going to believe you that Don scored."

"Enough! We will talk no more about this. April will carry the child to term, and that is that." Splinter glared at Leo and Raph.

"We're having the baby?" April gasped.

"We're having the baby!" Don repeated and picked her up and twirled her around. Then he kissed her deeply.

"God. Get a room you two." Leo exclaimed.


	19. S is for Surgery

It was 12:35 AM when it happened. April had just raided the fridge of peanut butter, strawberries, and other items that really tasted awful when combined. She was busy applying a thick coating of peanut butter to her slice of pizza when it happened. Her water broke.

-

Don ran for the kitchen as soon as he heard the scream. When he saw the puddle around her feet, he knew exactly what was wrong. Swiftly, he picked her up and carried her to the lab. He set her on the cot and pulled her pants down. April blushed "Donnie, what are you doing?"

"I have to see if you're dilating.." Don blushed as well. He pulled a robe out of a drawer. "You can wear this if you'd like." April put it on.

Don pulled up a stool and held her hand. He could see beads of sweat forming on her forehead. "We'll get through this together."

April smiled weakly at him and then shouted out in pain. She was contracting, and the pain was excruciating.

All Don could do was sit there and hold her hand.. And wait. But what they didn't know was they would be waiting for a very long time

-

When the 36th hour of labor rolled around, Splinter popped in. "How far along is she?"

"She's only 2 centimeters dilated. We could be waiting here for days.."

"Not good for the baby." was Splinter's swift response.

"There isn't anything we can do but wait."

"What about a Caesarean section?"

"Caesarean section?" April queried.

"Caesarean section, more often referred to as C-Section, is a surgical procedure in which one or more incisions are made through a mother's laparotomy and hysterectomy to deliver one or more babies. Fun fact, the first modern C-Section was performed by German gynecologist Ferdinand Adolf Kehrer in 1881." Donnie explained in his usual, know-it-all way.

"You cannot perform one because?" Splinter looked at Don.

"It's too risky, I don't have the proper equipment and-" he was cut off when April abruptly grabbed him by the plastron and got close to his face.

"I have been in labor for 36 and a half hours. Get. This thing. Out of me. _Now!"_

-

The surgery went well. April was put to sleep and Don cut her stomach and uterus open, revealing a beautiful baby girl, to be named later. As of right now, the three of them are taking a well needed nap.


	20. T is for Tiffany

It had been 3 years since their beautiful baby girl was born. They named her Tiffany. She had pale green skin and reddish-brown hair. Her eyes were a crystal blue. She had 4 fingers on each hand. But what made her most unique was her large, patterned shell.

As planned, April moved into Donnie's room, and her old room became Tiffany's room. Everyday, Tiffany went to Donnie's lab to learn to read and write. Soon she will learn science and math and all those other subjects, but for now he stuck to the basics.

"Daddy?" Tiffany looked up at her father.

"Yes, Tiffany?"

"Why am I so different from you and Mommy?" she batted her eyes in the way that made Don's heart swell with pride, the way that made him think _That's_ my _kid._

"Well.. You really aren't that different from us.. You see, you have my skin." Don slid his arm next to hers to show her the similar hue. "You have your mother's hair." he ran a hand through her hair. "And her beautiful blue eyes." he tapped a finger to her eyelid, making her giggle. "And you have my shell."

Tiffany smiled at her father. No matter what question she asked, he always had the answer. It made her proud to be his daughter.


	21. U is for Unique

Tiffany, Donnie, and April were sitting on the couch watching _The Brady Bunch._

April wrapped an arm around her daughter and told her "We're like them. A happy family."

"But why are we so different. Daddy doesn't look like Mike. And I don't look like Jan." Tiffany looked up at her mother. "Why are we different Mommy?"

"We aren't different. We're unique."

"But why don't we look like them?" Tiffany asked.

"Because we aren't them. Everyone looks different. No one looks the same. Unless they are twins."

"Well, some twins aren't identical. Some twins are fraternal." Don added.

"Really? Now? You're doing this now?"

"It's important to be accurate." Donnie retorted.

And then, April cracked up. Not sure why she was laughing, Tiffany laughed along. Don pulled them both in for a tight hug, kissing Tiffany's forehead.


	22. V is for Voluptuous

It would creep into his head at the strangest of times. _Why is she so damn attractive?_ he often wondered. He didn't just love her for her breasts, but shit, were they a factor. The perfectly rounded mounds beckoned him closer. The shoulder of her shirt would occasionally fall, revealing a purple bra strap. He loved it when she wore his favorite color.

But he had to keep these things to himself, see. He couldn't just ravish her anytime he wanted. So he would go to his bedroom when these thoughts would come, and he would relieve the throbbing in his shell.


	23. W is for Why

Now that Tiffany was 5, she began Science and History with Don. But it wasn't the best time for Donnie.. Not since she learned the word 'Why'. She had just recently asked why the sky was blue.

"Sunlight reaches Earth's atmosphere and is scattered in all directions by all the gases and particles in the air. Blue light is scattered in all directions by the tiny molecules of air in Earth's atmosphere. Blue is scattered more than other colors because it travels as shorter, smaller waves."

"Why do we see it black at night then?"

"It all has to do with why the sky is blue in the day. Black is the default color - the color your brain interprets when your eye detects no light coming from a particular place in your field of vision. At night, light only comes from the stars and of course, the moon and planets of our own solar system. Since the light sources are so far away, and the intensity of the light is so low, you don't see the blue you see in the day. Instead, your eye actually gets to see the big empty spaces between the sources of light."

"Then how do rainbows work?" Tiffany crossed her arms.

Don sighed and explained to her "It's detraction of the light through moisture in the air."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Can we go back to Social Studies now?"

"Okay." Tiffany smiled and kicked her feet back and forth.

"Daddy, why did God make the Earth?"

Don groaned. This was going to be a long day.


	24. X is for Xenodochial

Tiffany was astonished by the creatures who lived above her home. They looked like her mom. She wanted to be friends with every man and woman she saw walk past the sewer.

She would watch them through the gate. She studied every aspect of them. Some of them were on cell-phones, some were reading the newspaper. Some were short, some were tall. She loved all of them equally. She wanted to know them all.

"Tiffany, what are you doing?" April asked her daughter.

Tiffany was on a pile of boxes, looking out of the gate. She hopped down.

"Mommy, I want to go up there." she said pointing to the gate.

"You can't go top-side, you're too young." April told her.

"But I want to be friends with everyone!" she stamped a foot. "They look so nice like you, Mommy. I want to be their friend."

"If you went top-side, you wouldn't be allowed to let people see you.. They would never accept you for who you are."

"Why not? You do." Tiffany looked up at her mother with big eyes.

April got down on one knee. "People don't act the way they look. People may be pretty, but on the inside they could be real jerks. They judge people based on how they look, not how they act. Trust me, I know." she sighed.

"Don't you miss being up there?"

"Sometimes. But I wouldn't ever give you guys up. You and your father are my whole world." April smiled at her and carressed her cheek. "I love you, Tiffany."

"I love you too, Mommy."

"Now go back to bed, it's 2 in the morning."

"Okay." Tiffany ran off to her room and April looked after her smiling, her heart swelling with pride.


	25. Y is for Youthful

"Happy mutation day!" Mikey woke up Donnie, who was asleep in his lab. He looked up groggily at the orange-masked turtle and blinked.

"Happy mutation.. day." Donnie yawned out.

"Can you believe its been 23 years since we were all mutated?"

"All except for Tiffany. She was born August 5th."

2 long years had past, and Tiffany was growing. He wished he could just stop her from growing and keep her the same age forever. But of course, he couldn't. Sometimes he would find himself dreaming of Tiffany, 20 some years old and going topside for the first time ever. He didn't want to think about it, but it was sure to happen.

He never wanted her to go topside. He wanted her to need him forever. To stay young forever.. To be his little baby forever.


	26. Z is for Zealous

Tiffany loved sports. She loved to train with Splinter. She was very active.

Her favorite thing was when April, Donnie and herself went topside. They had a secluded area that Don found where they could play. They would play tag or throw a Frisbee or even just chill out and talk.

Tiffany loved being topside because it was always a good time. She loved playing with her parents. She would never want another mother or another father.


End file.
